LETTER TO!
by Mew Mew Pancakes
Summary: very nice
1. DEAR POKEMON!

DEAR POKEMON!

deer mr pokemans ashley i am such fans an love the pikechew he make me laughs with his PAKAPAKA when he screames on the other pokemans man SU CUTE!1!? i feel very sorry fore mr borck many ugly nursery slap him an cruel to mr barak! so many pee pells meaned to mr barak on facedbook an news but he is smart mane an very nice to be ermperor of american!? i luv when ash pokeman use squaret on team Crockpot BLAST OFF an the lady jinxes singe joggypuff song an draw nice painting SUCH NICE SHOW !?1 also i liek the old man mr golbort godfried who playes team closet kitty moew, very smart kitty!~!? he like the nyane cat so cute! thank u fore make show mr catch them al man. bye bye!


	2. DEAR YUGIOH!

DEAR YUGIOH!

i am big fan of youre nice show i like lady PEGGYSUS with molenen kneeum eyeball SUCH NICE LADY! she let little boy play fore her in torn o meant! Yogio Slavia best caracter in show she berry nice girl alwayss win an i think like mork hoobar is nauhty boy that always run way an worry saytow! POOR BROTHER!? i like mr bandits too he just lick capton american such funny mane! or mayb like mr hogans that do pose an entrance he reel americas! poor mistr hogans he good man he fite in world wars 2 an had comandment that always " YELL HOGANS AT" him

thankies for make show mr yugio slavia

bye bye!?


	3. DEAR SUPERNATURAL!

DEAR SUPER NATIONAL!

thank u for make show, i love deen an same, they are funny an i like castor oil angle! castor oil such nice mane i like him when he was in the xfile when he smokes an say muldurn don look four the alian! i happy he quit smokes much healthy they do goods make ups on him he no look very olde any moar! an i like the lovey crawling lady! she very big lady i no but she is so funny she very nice english axe scent!? an ropey the damon has nice hare!? VERY LOVELY LADY!

thankies for make show

bye bye!


	4. DEAR SHADOW OF MORDOR!

DEAR SHADE OWL OF MORE DONG!

i am big fan of game! i love how mr tall lionidas giv tiny lady flower in begin SO ROMANCE! an i like little doge goal ham he such funny little doge! but my fave write is mr celebrate! he so generus! he giv every one gifts an makes pretty ring! mayb him an santa at christmases bring me nice things from more dork such lovely mane! i like mr celebrate in christmases movie of when he tell scroogy man to be good an den they all have turkey!?

thankies for make game mr tall lionidas!

bye bye!


	5. DEAR ASSASSIN'S CREED!

DEAR ASS ASS IN CREED!

i am big fan! my etsy oh is such nice mane! mr etsy oh such nice wen he cary box for ladie an he look for appel for mister cheserpeak! an he relate to famouse maryo! mayb mister etsy help mr maryo find princesses zelda that evil coopers steal an buy her new dress!? that be nice game thoe mr cooper NICEmane i like him when he play in gardyan of galexie the rooty tree! such funny move!

thankies mr etsy oh for make game!

bye bye!


	6. DEAR DIE HARD!

DEAR DIE HARDS!

i am big fan of movie! start very nice with chrismasses carol in car an den suh nice bull ding! an then mr snape come!? so many good acter! an mr snape nice mane! i like when he play meaty thong in the dogmer movie! such funny mane! an i like mr willers! he so famus that little dwarf man always "say what u talking willers!"! to him an they all laugh an mr willers say yipper kee yah!? an the mr ghostbust is in movie an he eats all twinky! mayb if twinky no mr ghostbuster like them mayb they make them again? an i like how the dady from twisted sister video is police chef! he make me laugh much!

thankies for make move profester snape!

bye bye!


	7. DEAR LORD OF THE RINGS!

DEAR LORD OF RINGS!

i am big fan an love mr frodoes! he such nice mane in game of throngs where he is king an have happy pants time with many nice lady! i also like mister magnetoe when he say "u shal not passed! an then ball grog fal in hole!" an mr pippens and perie! such funny when they hav porks an the mane from indian jones with breads wants some an they no giv to him i laugh very greedily! i like mrs goal ham to she always finds tres shore an help the fro doe an mr sam make eveery one nice diner with rabits an they al sit happily an eat! HOW NICE! but i love most when orange gone sing at end of thirt movie SUCH LOVELY MANE

thank u for make movie mr froedoe!

bye bye!


End file.
